Lost At Sea
by SugarSnaps037
Summary: After Merlin becomes lost at sea, Arthur has to deal with the aftermath. But is merlin really gone? Read and find out. Purely friendship. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright so this is the first multi-chapter fic that I will actually finish. Seriously. I got most of the chapters already written, I just gotta type them. Hope you enjoy.**

"I don't recall signing up for this!" Merlin shouted over the roar of thunder.

Arthur laughed as he tied off a loose mizzen rope. "You're my manservant Merlin." The prince shot back. "That means you signed up for anything and everything I sign up for."

Merlin screwed up his face giving off a displeased expression. Currently, the pair resided on the great ship Chimera, the finest in King Uther's fleet. Their mission was to obtain a trade agreement from France. Ore had run low in the mines near Camelot and they needed an alternative until they found another source. Right now, however, their only mission was to keep the boat from capsizing into the mighty sea that raged in answer to a storm bearing down upon them. It was not easy.

Men all around them were tying off ropes and attempting to stow away loose cargo, whilst not getting tossed off the ship themselves. For all of his complaining Merlin was actually enjoying himself. Life was different out on the sea. Everyone had their duties, even his royal pain the prince. The only ones you could count on were your crew so everyone was treated as an equal. Well, Arthur still treated him the same as always, but in his own roundabout way he had always treated the warlock more like an equal anyhow. Besides it would be weird if Arthur started acting nice

A sudden jerk pulled Merlin out of his reverie "Watch it, Merlin!" Arthur called from his right. "As much fun as it would be to see you trip over a rolling barrel, I'll not have my manservant taking a swim while I'm working."

"Of course," Merlin retorted," that's just what I was thinking of doing."

The prince laughed heartily. It seemed a life at sea was agreeing with him as well. "All right we've done all we can here. We need to secure ourselves to the main mast."

The main mast, of course, was only halfway across the ship, but by the way the waves made everyone unsteady on their feet, it might as well have been half way around the world. Despite this, the pair made their way as carefully as possible, keeping hold of the side rails to balance themselves. For the last leg they had to push off toward the center of the boat and grip hold of the mast.

"On the count of three, we'll push off and move as quickly as possible." Arthur attempted to shout but it became a whisper caught by the wind. "Ready!" Arthur held up his fingers ticking down to zero and as one they pushed off. Merlin was behind Arthur which for some reason made the prince nervous. None the less he plodded forward through the assault of the rain that felt like sharp needles against his skin. Suddenly, Arthur's eyes grew wide as he gazed upon the largest wave he had ever seen in his life about to come crashing down on top of them both. He barely had a chance to register the faint "look out" as he was brutally shoved into the mast. He gripped it tightly as the torrent raged past them. When the water subsided, Arthur looked all around him but could not find his wayward manservant.

"Merlin!" he cried out. Again and again until he heard a small but familiar cry for help coming from the starboard side. Rushing to the rail he scanned the water to find none other than Merlin, barely visible in the angry sea. Arthur knew then that it was Merlin who had pushed the prince to safety whilst foolishly leaving himself open to the full force of the wave.

"Hold on Merlin! We'll get you out of there!" Arthur turned to some of the crew mates. "Who has a rope? I need a rope!"

"Here sire." came a reply at his side. He turned to see a young boy he remembered by the name of Gregory and if he wasn't mistaken the young lad looked up to Merlin(although Arthur couldn't fathom why). Arthur took the rope and threw some backwards for slack. Then he tossed the remainder of it out towards Merlin, relief filling him as it managed to hit its target.

"Alright, together everyone! PULL!" And together the crew pulled inch by very little inch. The choppiness of the water caused any progress to be slight at best. Still Merlin held on. Arthur kept a keen eye on his manservant while attempting to keep hold of the slippery rope. He had just begun to allow hope to seep into his chest when another wave jerked the boat sharply to left, straining the cord to its limits. It gave way with a mighty snap sending the men sprawling across the deck. Undeterred, Arthur sprang to his feet and again rushed to the starboard side of the ship.

"Quick!" he shouted, "We need more rope!" But the crew didn't move. "What are you waiting for!"

A stout man with a full face of gruff black hair came to stand in front of the prince. It was Dragus, the ship's captain. "With all due respect sire, I will not allow you to continue to put these men's' lives at risk for the sake of one boy. We must secure ourselves now and ride out the storm."

Arthur was outraged. "What! Are we supposed to just leave him out there? He'll die!"

Dragus looked at the prince with a somber face that suggested this was not the first time he had made this decision. "Look around to the ones who might yet live."

Arthur did just that, and though his heart screamed at him to try again, he knew Dragus was right. To a captain and especially to a future king the good of the many must take precedence over the good of the one. He took one final look out into the ocean, just barely able to see Merlin. He uttered a soft "I'm sorry" and then turned his back unable to stand the sight. With a weight like stone settling in his heart, Arthur had to resign himself to letting his faithful manservant drift away into the depths of the sea.

**Aw poor Arthur. And poor Merlin. They're both gonna go for ride on this one.**

**Reviews are always welcome. In fact I live on reviews. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two. Woo hoo! I realized after I posted chapter 1 but that I should have added this with it. Oh well, at least it's here. Enjoy.**

Merlin didn't have any time to think. He saw the wave and he saw Arthur directly in its path. Reacting on impulse he did the only thing that made sense. He pushed the prince out of the way. Of course it didn't occur to Merlin that he was placing himself in its path instead. He probably would've done the same thing regardless; it just would have been nice to know when certain doom was going to crash down upon oneself ahead of time. Just one of Merlin's own personal quirks he supposed.

Actually, the young warlock wouldn't mind the water if it weren't for the constant push and pull of the current that combined with the endless pelting of rain. Somehow he managed to keep his eye on the ship and when Arthur threw the rope, Merlin felt the thread with his magic and gently guided it to his hands. It took every ounce of strength he possessed to hold on, and even with the slickness provided by the water the thick cord bit deep cuts into his skin.

Despite the ferocity of the storm, Merlin felt himself being pulled forward, albeit slowly. He had begun to allow hope to creep into his thoughts. He might actually make it through this debacle after all.

Wave upon wave continued to assail his body but he still clung to the precious life line. No matter how many times he went under the raven haired youth would always fight his way to the top. The ship grew blessedly closer and Merlin even found the strength to pull himself along the rope, but that's when everything went horribly wrong. Just as a wave bucked the ship to its left, a mighty current grabbed hold of the warlock, dragging him under.

After an impossibly long time Merlin broke free and gasped for what little are he could catch between raindrops. By then, however, it was too late. He had felt the rope give way, unable to withstand the strain, and the current had pushed him so far out that the once massive Chimera was now a mere speck in the mist. The crew couldn't try again, he knew. It was too dangerous. The young warlock was content knowing he had protected Arthur and knew death had always been a possibility considering how much trouble the foolish prince got himself into. But still, how could Merlin achieve his destiny if he were dead? Arthur still needed him.

Merlin grappled for anything, any spell that would save him. There had to be something, but he was tiring quickly and was finding it increasingly difficult to concentrate. Relying on pure instinct, the sorcerer sent out a surge of his most powerful magic. Ripples pooled out from his center sending shockwaves through the whole of the ocean. Merlin could do nothing more now but close his eyes and allow the darkness to overtake him.

**Oh no! Will Merlin make it? Eh, maybe. R&R please.**

**P.S. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. I really appreciate it. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Sorry for the wait but I unfortunately lost the notebook I kept this story in. It was pocket sized so I could take it to work and I guess it must have fallen out so I had to rewrite this whole thing. Anyway I am pleased to have finished this chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

"Sire, you will be pleased to hear that negotiations went well. We should be receiving shipments within a month." Arthur stood before his father dressed in full armor having just returned from his journey. The king gave a genial smile, the one he always wore when conducting business. It wasn't fake by any means but it didn't reflect the joy Arthur believed a smile should have.

"Excellent. You do your country proud, my son" Uther beamed. "I knew sending you was the right decision. We shall have a feast to celebrate." Arthur bowed but made no motion to leave. "Was there something else you wished to discuss?"

Arthur's face remained neutral as he addressed the king, "One more thing, if I may?" His father motioned for Arthur to continue. "My manservant, Merlin, was lost at sea whilst protecting my life." At those words Morgana, who had been idly twirling a stray hair, bolted upright in her chair, her face a mirror of shock and dismay. Beside her Gwen audibly gasped at the news. Arthur kept his gaze forward, using his face to express what his words could not.

King Uther stood and slowly made his way toward the prince. "I know how loyal he was to you, my son." He said placing a surprisingly gentle hand on Arthur's shoulder. "There are matters that must be seen too at present but I promise that in three days time we will have a service to honor his passing." The young prince stiffened as though hearing his father's words made recent events all the more real to him.

"Thank you father," was all he could manage and he was grateful at being dismissed.

Once he was in the hall Morgana caught hold of him, pulling on his arm so that he would turn and face her. She was prepared to launch a million and one questions at him but upon seeing the way his shoulders fell, noting the way his gaze would not meet hers, all words ceased in her throat. "So it is true then," was all she could think to say.

With a flash of anger burning through his eyes Arthur pierced her with a hard look, "Of course it is true! Do you think I would make up such a tale?"

Morgana averted her gazed to the floor, ashamed at the foolishness of her question. "Of course not" she stuttered out, "I'm sorry."

The young prince sighed. It was not her fault things turned out the way they did and Arthur was certain this would be just as hard for her. She was quite fond of Merlin. Heck, most of the kingdom was fond of Merlin. "No Morgana, I apologize. I just…" he had no idea how to express what he felt and thankfully he didn't have to.

"I understand," she said, her tone soothing if not somewhat lost. "Someone… someone should tell Gaius." Gaius. The prince hadn't even thought of Gaius. Merlin was like a son to the old physician. He would certainly take the news the hardest and honestly Arthur had no idea if he could handle that.

"Pardon me, sire," came a small, now familiar voice at his side. Looking down, Arthur was once again faced with the blond head of Gregory. "My family has been friends with the court physician for many years. I would certainly take on the responsibility of informing him of what has befallen his ward." Arthur stared at the young face in pure amazement. Gregory could have been no more than twelve and yet here he was offering to do what the great prince of Camelot could not.

It was this thought that brought Arthur back to the present. He was currently sitting at the table in his room, nursing a goblet of wine. He cursed himself for being so weak. It should have been him to deliver the news not some young boy. He was disgusted by his lack of ability but to see the despair he felt mirrored in another man's face would have been too much to bear.

A sudden knock at the door brought him out of his self loathing. "If that's another servant come to feed me, or dress me, or draw me a bath you had better pray I do not have my sword in my hand when you enter."

The door slowly creaked open to reveal an unusually timid Morgana. "You shouldn't threaten your servants," she murmured "soon you won't have any left." The weak smile she had managed fell immediately as she realized what she had said. "I'm sorry, that was in poor taste."

Arthur glared at her for a moment before waving off the comment. It was so odd to see her without her usual bravado and Arthur knew his earlier assessment of how she would be affected was correct. "Don't worry about it, Morgana," he said finally.

The king's ward slowly made her way towards the center of the room, her movements tentative and careful. "The gardens at the western gate are beautiful this time of year."

"Yeah" came Arthur's grunt. He was gazing at the floor, looking as though the mere act of conversation took more energy than he had.

"We, that is, Gwen and I," she continued, "were thinking of having the memorial there. It would suit Merlin."

Arthur stiffened at the mention of his former manservant. It was true that that the garden fit Merlin. He was bright and kind and truly appreciated beauty. It was the perfect place for so imperfect a situation. "Yeah," he breathed out.

"We were also thinking it would be nice if you said something for him."

Arthur's eyes grew wide, like a cornered animal with nowhere else to turn. "No!" he barked furiously as he stood and turned his back to Morgana.

"No!" Morgana was dumbstruck at the refusal. "But why?"

"Because I am not attending." His voice was low but still held an edge of anger, his knuckles turning white as he gripped the table's edge.

Suddenly returning to her regular countenance, Morgana launched into a heated tirade against her step brother, "You boorish, heartless brat!"

"Morgana," said the prince.

"Merlin was kind, and caring, and loyal beyond words to you!"

"Morgana," it was louder this time.

"This is how you repay him! You can't even honor him with your presence! Merlin was right all along, you really are just a royal prat!"

"Stop it, Morgana!" She finally paused at the abrupt command and Arthur took the opportunity to continue "Please, just stop Morgana." All anger had drained out of the prince, making his last sentence a desperate plea.

Momentarily taken aback, Morgana relented with her acusations, but still she had to know why. She addressed the prince again, this time with a calmer demeanor, "Why won't you go?"

Arthur heaved a heavy sigh and allowed his head to drop. "It just… it wouldn't be proper."

"Why, because he's just a lowly servant?" She snapped not bothering to hide the disgust in her voice.

Arthur whirled around so fast that it frightened her "Because I killed him!" he shouted. "It wouldn't do for his murderer to attend his funeral." At first he looked straight at his half sister but now he had eyes only for the floor, his strength having left him with his guilty admission.

Morgana found herself at a loss for words, "What… what do you mean?" she managed to stutter out.

"It should have been me," he said simply, "I should have been the one to go overboard, not him."

The prince's face was one of utter dejection and Morgana felt her heart melt in an instant. She walked toward him so she could place a soft hand on his cheek in an attempt to turn his face towards hers, but he quickly pulled away, resuming his previous position, slumped against the table. "That wasn't your fault."

"Of course it was my fault." He scoffed. "The biggest wave I had ever seen in my life was heading towards the ship. I was the one directly in its path. But of course, you know Merlin. The man has no sense of self preservation. He must have been born without it. He pushes me to safety, foolishly placing himself at the mercy of the wave. Don't you see Morgana?" This time Arthur did face her, looking her straight in the eyes for the first time since the conversation began. "If it weren't for me, Merlin would still be alive." Arthur's voice was an amalgamation of pain, anger, and most prominently self hatred. Picking up his goblet he pushed off of the table, keeping his back to Morgana. The room suddenly seemed claustrophobic and he was anxious to find a way out. His feet, however were striking up a mutiny against the prince, causing his body to remain rooted to the floor. So, by keeping his eyes focused on the dancing flames of the fireplace, he avoided the look of pure disdain that he was certain would be playing across Morgana's features.

"Besides," he continued, letting out a small hysterical laugh, "you're right. He is just a servant. It's not proper for a prince to react this way." Again Morgana's heart broke at the desperation in his voice. "It's not supposed to hurt this much!" he yelled, hurling the goblet into the fire.

The proud prince of Camelot was visibly shaking in front of the young woman's eyes. She went to him again, slowly turning him to face her. She was surprised when she met very little resistance, as though all the fight that once inhabited the generally stubborn warrior had deserted him, leaving a frail husk in its place. Cupping both cheeks in her hands this time, she forced their eyes to meet. "You must listen to me Arthur," her words were soft and kind with no edge of annoyance that she would normally chide him with. "Merlin knew the danger he put himself into. He would never blame you for this. And maybe it is true that a prince should not be so upset for the death of a servant. But it is the exact reaction that a man should have after losing a friend."

Every wall he built, every dam he put up broke with her words, sending a torrent of tears flooding to the surface. Leaning his head against his sister's shoulder, he let all of the anger and pain that he had been suppressing since the awful ordeal, pour out of him. Morgana held on to her brother, gently caressing his back and every so often murmuring soft comforts into his ear. She was reminded of a day shortly after her father passed away. She went after the prince looking for a fight only to wind up crying with her head upon his lap while Arthur gently stroked her hair. They were only kids then but ever since that day Arthur had been her strength when her own had failed her. Today she was determined to return the favor, so she gripped the prince just a little tighter and remained with him for as long as he needed.

**Poor Arthur. He's so upset.**

**R&R please. I adore reviews of any kind. Thanks! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone. I am so sorry this took me so long. Life got in the way as usual. Hopefully I won't make you wait so long for the next chapter. Thanks to everyone who has read and or reviewed this story. You guys are the best. **

Exhaustion. That was all Merlin felt as he begrudgingly came back to the land of the living. Exhaustion, and curiously enough, sand. Slowly opening his eyes, Merlin Immediately snapped them shut again when the sun nearly burned a whole right through his sockets. Thinking that opening his eyes away from the sun was a good idea, the young warlock maneuvered himself into a sitting position and tried again. This time he was greeted by a vast expanse of blue. A bright blue sky attached to an equally blue ocean.

"Where on earth am I?" he declared to the blueness. "And how the bloody hell did I get here." As if answering his question, a giant gray-black fin popped out above the sea followed by a spout of water that shot straight into the air. Merlin gazed in wonder at the sea creature he had only ever glimpsed in books. "A summoning spell!" the boy proclaimed. The great beast must have answered the call of his magic.

"Thank you!" cried Merlin while waving. That must have been the correct response because as though waiting for his cue the fin dipped down below the water and did not come back into view. Seeing as that was taken care of, Merlin was now faced with a much harder question; Now what?

He was currently standing on a beach with no idea of where he was or how to get home. Truth be told, those little details didn't concern him much. For the better part of a month he had been practicing locator spells and he was fairly certain he could pull one off. No, his main worry was the dream he had had while he was dozing on the sand. His vision involved a trapped Prince Arthur at the mercy of a large ferocious looking animal and Arthur never regained the upper hand. In the past, Merlin would have chalked it all up to a terrible nightmare and leave it at that, but after having come to know Morgana and the frightening events her dreams predicted, the young warlock began to pay much closer attention to his own.

So as it was, getting home wasn't the problem. The main problem now was how to find Arthur, and how to save his pratish hide once he did. Seeing as his problems were not going to solve themselves, Merlin made his way over to the tree line at the edge of the beach.

"Of course he would end up in danger while I'm away." He thought aloud after a short while, "Can't he ever just…" Merlin stopped abruptly and flattened himself to the forest floor he was now traversing. He heard voices. Gruff voices and considering his luck he felt caution was the best way to go. He ever so slowly crept forward and peeked his head over a log. He saw three men sitting by a newly made fire while a horse grazed the grass around the tree it was tethered to. Judging by the looks of things, Merlin guessed it was a stolen horse.

"Oy, ain't this a beauty of a pony we pilfered today?" boasted the bandit closest to the horse. He was the tallest of the three with a patch over his left eye. Sometimes Merlin really hated it when he is right.

"Yeah she's a beauty alright," replied the man currently sitting on a log. "Why don't we keep her instead of tradin her in? My feet are achin something horrible." To prove his point he pulled off each of his boots and threw them by the fire.

The third man, who was about half foot shorter than the first bandit, still appeared to be the clear leader of the group. He was broad chested and his satnce was calm, cool and confident and the long sword at his hip gave him all the menacing look Merlin needed to be weary. "Keep those shoes off and the poor horse'll die of the stench before she makes it to market." He said grinning like a wild cat. "She's worth far more to us by sellin her rather than keepin her. Besides who do you thinks gonna ride her, you?"

"Well we could take turns," replied Barefoot.

Longsword let out a low chuckle, "5 minutes and you two dunderheads'll be arguing over who's turn it is."

"It was just a thought," pouted Barefoot.

Thinking now was as good a time as ever, Merlin made his move. "Avantey" he whispered.

"Hey did you see that!" cried Barefoot.

"See what?" said Longsword.

"The boots! They moved!"

Longsword gave his companion an incredulous look, "Are you out of your head?" Just as he said this though, the boots jumped. "That's down right peculiar. Go on then, check 'em out."

Barefoot looked less than enthusiastic but he inched his way closer anyhow. Noticing his hesitation, Longsword taunted "Don't tell me you're afraid of your own boots."

Barefoot gave no answer but he continued moving forward. He crept closer and closer until…

BAM!

The left boot kicked him square in the face so hard that his head slammed against the ground and knocked him out cold. Bandit number three who had been passively watching the event from the horse's side rushed over to his fallen comrade. " I'll wrangle em'." He lunged for the boots managing to grab hold of the right foot. It twisted and wriggled in his hands, and then he smiled triumphantly as he believed he had it under control. Unfortunately for him, the left boot came round and kicked him in the rear throwing him into the fire. He jumped out quickly and moving at top speed he scrambled away from the camp screaming, "Demon boots! Demon boots!"

"Get back here you bloody coward!" screamed Longsword but it was useless. Number three was already out of sight. "I'll show you demon boots." At this point Longsword actually took out his sword and began swiping at the beguiling footwear. He began to swipe so furiously that Merlin had to stifle a laugh as it looked like some sort of comedic dance. With just the glow of his golden eyes, he sent the bandits sword flying into the dirt and then let the boots take care of the rest. By the time they were done, Longsword was running into the forest, the boots chasing after him.

"Well that went better than expected." Merlin said as he popped out of the bushes. To be honest, he had expected to be found out and skewered like a wild boar so anything short of that was a success. Moving over to the camp, he first picked up the discarded sword and then mounted the horse. "Now to find Camelot."

A little ways up the path Merlin came to a fork in the road. It was finally time to see if all his practice paid off. " Gidasi pastrell Camelot ye commen." Success! A golden light visible, he knew, only to his sight lighted the path to the right and continued down the trail. "Hang on a little longer Arthur. I'm coming."

**So surprise, surprise, Merlin is alive after all. Still poor Arthur doesn't know that so he still has a funeral to go to. **

**Remember, to keep a fanficer happy feed them a healthy hearty diet of reviews. Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! I got it up faster this time. Hooray! Okay let me know what you think.**

The day was bright and the flowers of the garden shown in brilliant color. On any other day it would seem nothing but picturesque, the ideal place for happiness and joy. Today it made Arthur sick. Every bit of it reminded him of what was lost. His stomached churned as he climbed the makeshift podium set up specifically for the sullen event.

The young prince gazed around and found himself amazed at just how many people came for Merlin's funeral. He expected Gaius and Gwen and Morgana to attend but there were so many people from the town crowding the courtyard. Even several knights had come to pay their respects. Honestly, Merlin had become somewhat of a mascot to them seeing as Arthur practically took the boy everywhere. Then of course, there was the amount of people Merlin helped as Gaius' assistant so it really wasn't a shock at all to see so many.

Arthur finally readied himself for the moment he had been dreading. He had witnessed the deaths of several of his men and even spoken at a few of their funerals but this felt completely different. It felt…wrong.

"We are here to honor a man of great nobility, though most knew him as my servant. Those fortunate enough to have spent time with him knew he was so much more. He always displayed a great sense of passion and an unwavering loyalty and it is to that I owe my life. He was always –" Arthur stopped abruptly as he caught site of a woman he recognized. Hunith! He had been so preoccupied the last three days that he hadn't even thought of Merlin's mother. She must be devastated by the lost of her only son. Arthur jumped down off the platform and the crowd parted so he could make his way to her unhindered. For a moment he could do nothing more than stare at her, a lost look marking every feature of his face. He finally managed to stutter out the only words he could think of, "I'm so sorry."

Hunith gave him a sorrowful smile and gently wiped a tear from threatening to escape his eye as she cupped his cheek. "Sweet prince," she said, "Merlin was happy to serve you. Don't think of this as your fault. He chose his course and chose it gladly. Nothing you could have done would have changed that. She brought his head down to lean on her shoulder and he enveloped her in a tight embrace. Arthur began to feel tears struggling to break through and for just the briefest of moments he felt an intense jealousy toward Merlin for having been so blessed to have a mother such as Hunith all of his life. A life cruelly taken from him far too early.

The warning bells clanged suddenly, pulling Arthur away from his misery. "Something's happening." He stated, "Gwen, Morgana, take Hunith and seal yourselves in the castle. Sir Owen, go with them." he ordered the closest knight. Once they were safely inside, Arthur dashed to the main square. What he saw there was alarming, although considering all of the other strange things he had seen in his life, this was really par for the course. _Just can't do anything normal can you Merlin_ he thought to himself allowing the briefest of smiles to reach his lips.

Before him was what appeared to be a large cat wildly jumping from one corner of the square to the next. The thing never stood still. Between hops, however, Arthur managed to get a good look at the creature. It was furless with skin that had the appearance of gray leather. Its mouth was long and wide and when it bared it's teeth it looked as if it were grinning. It was a truly grotesque creature.

The knights were trying to surround it but moved quickly enough that they couldn't hold it one place. Quickly taking charge Arthur motioned the knights to get into formation. "We'll lure it into the alley and trap it in a corner!" he called. The knights moved as a cohesive unit while they alternately swiped and prodded at the beast. The creature grew more and more agitated as his eyes darted from side to side. Once trapped in the corner it began to hiss and growl. Arthur saw his chance and charged at the great beast but to his surprise the thing leaped over the heads of the entire battalion. Not one to miss an opportunity Arthur swiped at the beast as it came overhead, managing to slice a deep gash into its stomach. The cat howled in pain as it tumbled down upon the cobblestone. Clearly injured, it still managed to pull itself upright and take off toward the gates of Camelot, attempting to make its escape. Arthur, however, no longer took interest in the beast because after cutting it open, the sword began to … melt.

"Sire," called Sir Leon. "It's getting away sire. Are you alright?" he asked noticing the bewildered look on his prince's face.

Arthur peered up from his now mangled weapon, "I'm fine. Let the thing go, we can track it later. I'm going to report this to my father. Send for Gaius. I need more information on this creature if we're going to go after it." Sir Leon gave a quick bow and raced off to find the physician.

Once in the great hall Arthur quickly relayed his encounter to the two men in front of him. "I've never seen anything like it," he said to his father, "I believe it was mortal. It bled and was in considerable pain when I wounded it but afterwards my sword…" Arthur trailed off allowing his sword to tell the rest.

"I take it the creature is dangerous," said his father and after a nod from his son he continued, "Gaius can you tell us what this is?"

Gaius gazed down at a large leather bound book that appeared to be older than the physician himself, "The creature is called a Gatorie. It's an ancient creature and as you've already witnessed its blood is highly corrosive. You're assessment was correct prince, one well aimed hit will kill it but they live in packs so if you attack one you will lose your weapon and become vulnerable to the rest of the pack."

"How do you explain just one showing up in Camelot?"

"My guess is the creature became lost and wandered into the city. Still, now that it's injured it will most likely seek out its pack."

Arthur jumped in, "So you're saying if we followed it we could take out its entire pack so none of them would be a threat?"

Gaius looked at the prince and Arthur just now realized how tired and weary the man seemed. Arthur had known the physician since he could remember and though the man's body certainly didn't work like it used to he always managed to have a purposeful energy and strength to his movements. Now he appeared as though the slightest breeze would blow him over. Arthur found himself suddenly frightened in his presence, as though if he stared at Gaius long enough the entire world would crash down upon him. With a wary air to his words the physician spoke, "I have no doubt you would find them but I would exercise great caution, these creatures are treacherous."

"Nonetheless these creatures could return and we cannot allow an entire pack to run rampant through the streets." It was the king who had made the decision and Arthur knew he was right. "Arthur, are you confident that you can rid us of this menace."

Arthur hesitated for a moment. He was still distracted by Gaius whose meek appearance made him strangely unsure of himself. "I'll take some knights and set out by the afternoon." He answered anyhow.

"Very well," Uther expressed his approval and then left the hall leaving Gaius and Arthur by themselves.

Arthur made to leave as well but a quietly uttered "sire" halted his steps. "What is it Gaius." He asked not daring to turn around.

Heavy footsteps made their way to the prince's side and it was only when Gaius was directly by him did Arthur look at him. "Whatever you feel, what happened was not your fault. Do not be reckless. I refuse to bury two of my wards in a matter of days." Without another word he left leaving a heartsick prince in his wake.

"I promise you Gaius," he whispered, "I will not afflict you with that pain again."

**Uh oh , can Arthur keep his promise?**

**We'll see. Again thanks to all who review. I just adore them. More are always welcome. Thanks**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here ya go. As always thank you so much for your reviews and support. I hope everyone is enjoying**

**R&R**

Jumping down off his horse and stooping low to the ground, Arthur searched for the tell tale signs of the animal he was tracking. He didn't have to look hard. The cat was badly injured and it was clearly getting worse. Blood and broken branches littered the forest floor but Arthur could still decipher where it was going. They would have him soon, Arthur just hoped it didn't die before it reached the pack.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Merlin had been riding for two days straight. He did attempt to get a few hours rest but no sooner had he fallen asleep did the dream assail his thoughts again. Watching the crowned prince of Camelot being mauled to death by an overgrown house cat was a truly terrifying image. If that hadn't been enough, this time the dream ended with Merlin himself crying full force over Arthur's mangled body.

The memory caused Merlin to spur the horse on faster. He felt sorry for the tired animal but he couldn't waste a single moment. He just hoped he would make it time.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

The fearsome gatori was dead, or at least the one Arthur had stabbed was. It lay sprawled on the forest floor, its face twisted in a distorted expression of agony. Beyond it stood nothing but trees as far as the eye could see. The pack was close, however, Arthur could sense it. From his left came a low growl, a warning. Then another came from his right. Growls permeated the surrounding area which made it all too clear that the gatori had surrounded the hunting party. There was nothing left for Arthur and his knights to do but brace themselves for the attack that was sure to come.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Faster and faster Merlin road, pushing the horse to give it all she had. He could hear faint growls in the distance and he knew the battle had begun. Arthur's life was now in serious jeopardy and as usual Merlin was the only one who could save him. Without warning the horse pitched forward tossing Merlin to the ground like a rag doll. He quickly scrambled to his feet and inspected the horse. Her front right leg had a sizable gash in it that was slowly beginning to ooze blood. The horse herself was panting heavily from exhaustion. She had given it her all and Merlin could ask for nothing more, so after taking a quick moment to calm the horse, the warlock grabbed his sword and took off running. His chances of saving Arthur were growing slimmer by the second but he had to try. He had to succeed!

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Arthur had his feet planted firmly on the ground as he stood face to face with his quarry. The gatori attacked in unison and the one closest to the prince had latched onto the back of his horse forcing Arthur to jump off lest he be swallowed up by that sinister grin.

He executed a perfect roll and swiftly regained his footing but he was fully aware that he had become more vulnerable. The gatori leapt toward him and Arthur was barely able to dodge it. He could see the other knights trying desperately to reach their prince but their effort was all in vain. They were being drawn further and further to the left while Arthur was being pushed to the right.

The prince and the cat danced around each other, both unable to land a good hit. Glancing to his right Arthur caught sight of a large boulder and was struck by an idea. If he could get on top of the boulder he could strike at the blasted cat from the air and plunge his sword into its back.

He made a break for it but the gatori was apparently more agile than their demented appearance let on. The creature bounded from tree to tree before landing directly in front of the prince. Arthur attempted to step back but before he could a monstrous tree branch broken loose by the cat plummeted down on top of him. He tried to get out of the way but his leg was caught and became trapped beneath the heavy limb as his sword flew from his hand and far out of reach. The gatori's eyes grew wide and his mouth even wider with the delight of capturing his prey. That's the moment that Arthur finally saw it. This was his end. He had been in danger before, even near the brink of death but he always felt that he would somehow survive. This time was different. The certainty of death was upon him and all he could do was watch.

**I'm so bad aren't I? I hadn't intended to end this one on a cliffhanger but I think it works better that way. Anyway I think the last chapter will be the last. Thanks for sticking with me. The last chapter should be up soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**The final chapter! Woohoo! I hope you guys enjoy it. I had a lot of fun writing it. Let me know what you think.**

The gatori slowly slunk its way toward Arthur, reveling in its victory. Arthur tried to push away the branch but he just couldn't get enough leverage. Abandoning that idea, the prince vainly attempted to reach his wayward sword. It was completely futile seeing as the sword was a good ten feet away from him but it would never be said of any Pendragon that they would go down without a fight. This was it. The gatori bent low, ready to pounce. It wriggled its shoulders and then…

"Aaahhhhhh!" A shout came from behind the pair and both looked back at the unexpected sound. To Arthur's amazement he saw a man in mid leap bearing down on the overgrown, sorry excuse for a house cat with a sword, point down. For a brief moment of insanity, Arthur thought that his very thoughts had created a life of their own because the man had bounded from the very rock the prince had been trying to reach. Before the gatori could react the man plunged the sword into its back. The beast howled and hissed, then toppled to the ground, any movement ceasing.

Arthur stared at the creature. He wanted to be absolutely certain that the thing was dead before turning his attention to his rescuer. He then looked to the man wishing to express his gratitude but when he moved his head he could do no more than gaze open mouthed at what he saw. It was impossible. He saw familiar blue eyes and a tall lanky frame. What stood before him had to be a ghost for there was no other plausible explanation. The apparition stood up and made its way toward the prince.

"Hi Arthur" it said, an awkward smile appearing on its face. _Well that's certainly the same, _Arthur thought briefly.

Merlin, and Arthur still wasn't convinced it was Merlin, knelt down by the prince's trapped leg. "I'll just remove this, shall I," he said and then proceeded to press his whole body against the tree limb managing to roll it off to the side. For a moment the pair stared at each other in a tense silence. Everything was the same. The voice was the same, the shock of black hair, and even the tell-tale neckerchief were all the same. This had to be Merlin.

Arthur grabbed his manservant, startling the poor boy but when Merlin actually realized what was happening he was astounded. Arthur was hugging Merlin. "You stupid idiot!" cried Arthur, his voice raw with emotion. "Don't you ever do something that utterly foolish ever again." At this he pushed Merlin out to arms length but was reluctant to let go, "That's a command."

They continued to stare at one another but this time they were chuckling at each other. It was a euphoric laughter that accompanies the reunion of two good friends. All too soon the moment was broken by the crunching and crackling of brush under foot. "Sire! Sire!" came the concerned call of Sir Leon.

"Sire are you—" the mouth of the generally unflappable knight went dry. The trio looked at one another until the awkward silence began to irritate the prince.

"Sir Leon report!" Arthur snapped to which Sir Leon jolted and turned his bewildered gaze back toward Arthur.

"Are you alright sire?" he asked, his eyes uncontrollably drifting back in Merlin's direction.

"I'm fine," insisted Arthur, "Report."

"The gatori are dead, your highness." He began, "The men have a great deal of cuts and bruises and a couple of burns but nothing too serious. I am afraid to say your horse did not survive, sire."

"Horse!" Merlin abruptly shouted. "Arthur there is an injured horse just north of here. She is how I got here."

Arthur looked at Merlin and thought for a moment, "I have a feeling she is not the only way." He said then turned his attention back to Sir Leon, "Still we must show our gratitude to the fine animal. Send a knight on foot to fetch her, I'll take his horse." As he gave the order he stood, Merlin doing likewise. Arthur made to head toward his contingent but a shudder of pain ran through his body as he tried to put weight on his left foot. Sir Leon moved to aid his prince but before he could take a step Merlin was there draping Arthur's arm over his shoulder.

"Honestly, you can't even manage three days without me." joked Merlin

The prince huffed, "Says the man who can't go a single day without tripping over his own two feet." boy how he'd missed the easy banter. Had it really only been three days? Thinking of the agony that had previously consumed him, the prince sobered a bit. "Truly though, thank you Merlin. I owe you my life." Merlin smiled a smile that to Arthur was brighter than the sun.

"It was my pleasure, sire." The two men grinned fondly at one another; both glad to be alive, both thankful for life of the other.

They walked in companionable silence until Merlin stopped so suddenly that Arthur nearly tumbled. "What?" cried an irritated Arthur.

Merlin stared straight at him with a most serious look on his face, "Does this mean I'm walking all the way back to Camelot?"

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Morgana stood at her window gazing anxiously out into the courtyard. Another dream plagued her thoughts and yet again it showed Arthur in danger. There was nothing she could do, of course, the bitter memory of her failed attempt to warn the stubborn prince after the appearance of the questing beast still too fresh.

She was pulled from her troubled misgivings at the sound of Guinevere entering the room. "Is something troubling you, my lady?" she said, always mindful of others.

"It's silly." said Morgana. In a huff she strode to her vanity and began furiously brushing her hair. "It's just…"

"You're worried for Prince Arthur." finished Guinevere.

Morgana turned frightened eyes to her maid, "Yes." she replied.

Gwen hesitated for a moment, then made to busy herself with chores, "I'm sure he'll be just fine." She attempted for a casual reassuring tone but knew it sounded strained. "He's quite resilient, our prince," she said as she started folding a sheet by the window.

A moment later she gave a high pitched yelp that startled Morgana right out of her chair. "What is wrong Guinevere?"

"It's Arthur," shouted the jubilant maid, "… and Merlin!"

Morgana sprinted to the window. True to Gwen's word she saw Arthur and his knights hooting and hollering while pumping their fists in the air as they rode triumphantly into the courtyard. It was a grand sight to be sure, but the thing that truly brought joy to her heart was the sight of Merlin, definitely alive, cheering along with the others as he sat behind Arthur on his horse.

The ladies ran faster than their legs could carry them, nearly tripping on their garments in their haste. They reached the courtyard to find a throng of townspeople surrounding and congratulating the prince. Undeterred they pushed to the front, just as Merlin was hopping down off the horse. They kissed him on either cheek and hugged him until he felt he might burst.

"Come now ladies, your excessive fawning is embarrassing poor Merlin." Athur chided with a grin as he dismounted. He then grimaced as he put weight on his injured foot.

"Arthur, you're hurt!" cried Morgana.

"It's just a sore ankle," he replied.

Morgana smiled playfully at him as she placed her hands on his shoulder. "Would you like me to kiss it and make it all better?" she teased.

"Absolutely not!" protested Arthur. The four of them fell into a fit of laughter that could have continued forever, but was suddenly interrupted when a desperate plea was heard overtop the rambunctious crowd.

"My boy!" cried Gaius

Merlin looked up to see his beloved mentor staring at him with tears streaming down his face. "Gaius!" shouted the boy as he raced to the old physician enveloping him in a deep embrace. The pair stood like that for some time until reluctantly they released one another.

"Merlin, you must be the luckiest man alive," gushed Gaius. "Imagine what your mother will say when you walk into our home."

Merlin fixed him with a look of gleeful surprise, "My mother is here?" he exclaimed.

"Of course," replied Gaius. "She wanted to be here for your funeral."

"I had a funeral!"

"Alright, alright," Arthur cut in, "Let's not cause his little mind to explode." Arthur hobbled up behind Merlin causing Gaius to eye the troublesome left foot.

"Sire you've been injured." He said.

"It's nothing, Gaius." whined the prince.

"Nonetheless, I will have a look at it."

Arthur rolled his eyes but decided to let the matter drop. Merlin, ever faithful, was beside him already draping the prince's arm across his shoulders. They headed toward the humble dwellings of the Merlin and his guardian. As the pair began to lag behind the rest of the group Arthur turned his head to study his manservant. It still seemed like no more than a dream that would taunt and tease his thoughts after he woke. Beside him was a man who until a few hours ago was presumed dead. Yet here he was, not a single scratch on him. In fact, the only indications of the trauma he must have been through were the dark, bruise-like circles that hung low beneath his brilliant blue eyes. Aware of his master's gaze Merlin addressed Arthur, "Is there something you need, sire?"

"I'm sorry." Arthur blurted out but his features remained firm and his voice lacked any hint of sarcasm or humor.

Merlin's expression turned to one of confusion, "What for?" he asked.

"It was my fault." Arthur stated, "I should have gone into the ocean, not you."

Terror stricken, Merlin loudly protested, "NO!"

"But I was the one—"

Merlin cut him off. "I chose to stand in front of that wave and I'm glad I did. Arthur," Merlin's voice took on a quiet, soothing tone, "know that whatever happens I choose to be at your side. Nothing that came to pass was your fault, do you understand?"

For some moments Arthur couldn't answer. He was torn. Prince or no, he always had a problem believing his life was more important than someone else's. Still, the fact that Merlin chose to be with him despite the danger warmed his heart. "Alright," he answered at last, "we'll speak no more of it." Then a coy smile played at his lips. "Instead we should talk about your leaping skills."

"My leaping skills?" questioned Merlin, looking at Arthur as if he had suddenly gone mad.

"Absolutely," replied Arthur, "what you did in the woods could hardly be called a leap."

Merlin feigned offense, "That leap saved your life, I'll have you know. And it was a perfectly fine leap."

"Are you mental?" cried Arthur, "You looked like a fledgling duck that was learning how to fly for the first time."

They continued like that all the way to Gaius' and certainly didn't stop there. They were happy and once again they were whole.

**The End**

**P.S. Anyone who is waiting on my Sherlock Holmes story, I'll be working on that next.**


End file.
